Lettre à Rémus
by Astharothe
Summary: Teddy a bien grandis depuis la guerre, mais il n'a jamais cessé de penser à ses parents et surtout à son père. Venez lire cette lettre emplie d'amour pour un homme qu'il n'a jamais connu mais qu'il aimera pour toujours. (Teddy/Ted-Remus Lupin.


Une petite fiction sur l'amour parent/enfants due à une image que j'ai trouvé sur le net et que j'ai adorée.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes

* * *

Papa,

Je sais, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas écrit, et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Tu sais, plus jeune, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi vous étiez mort toi et maman. Bien sûr je ne parle pas de quand j'avais cinq ans, j'étais bien évidemment trop petit pour comprendre, non je parle de la période entre mes 10 et mes quinze ans.

Mamie Androméda m'avait expliqué, quand j'étais enfant, que c'était parce que vous aviez prit part à une terrible guerre contre le mal, mais quand elle est morte et que j'ai emménagé avec Harry et Ginny, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi vous. Harry m'a alors expliqué l'histoire de cette guerre, l'histoire de ses parents, tués par Voldemort alors qu'il était bébé, puis son histoire, ses années à Poudlard ou il avait vu réapparaître son ennemi de naissance. Puis, il m'a parlé de toi et de maman, du fait que vous apparteniez comme lui, tante Hermione, oncle Ron, tous les Weasley et bien d'autres, à l'Ordre du Phénix. Que vous aviez pour mission de le protéger lui et de l'aider à détruire Voldemort, et que c'est lors de la bataille finale à Poudlard que vous aviez été tué par des mangemorts.

Quand il à finit de me raconter ça, il avait les larmes aux yeux, et moi j'étais en rage, tout était de sa faute, pour moi, c'était à cause de lui que je me retrouvais orphelin. Alors je lui en ai voulu, je l'ai évité, je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre pendant des jours entiers et je dois remercier Ginny pour s'être occupé de moi comme elle l'a fait, m'apportant à manger alors qu'elle devait s'occuper de James, Albus et Lily qui étaient encore petits, le plus grand ayant 6 ans et la plus jeune, à peine un an.

En arrivant à Poudlard, je n'avais qu'une peur, que l'on me fuit parce que je suis ton fils, le fils d'un loup-garou, mais personne ne sembla y faire attention. Pourtant malgré les années qui passaient j'en voulais toujours à Harry, je ne voulais pas comprendre qu'il n'était pour rien dans votre mort. Mais il ne m'en a jamais tenu rigueur, restant souriant, m'offrant des cadeaux, s'occupant de moi, m'emmenant au chemin de traverse quand j'en avait besoin et me grondant quand je faisais des bêtises.

Et puis tout à changé quand je suis entré en quatrième année, Harry était devenu le professeur de défense contre les force du mal depuis bientôt six ans, mais c'était la toute première année que l'on allait nous parler de la grande guerre et que l'on allait nous apprendre les sorts importants qui ont permis de changer le destin de nombre des sorciers de l'époque. C'est aussi cette année que j'ai rencontré Adam, c'est un sang-mêlé de Serdaigle et c'est mon meilleur ami.

Quand il a entendu mon nom pour la première fois en cours, il m'a demandé si j'étais bien le fils de Rémus Lupin. Quand je lui ai répondu que oui, je me suis attendu à ce qu'il me dise que ça le dégouttait et à ce qu'il change de place, mais au lieu de ça, il m'a regardé avec un grand sourire et m'a dit ''Ton père, c'est mon héros !''

Je n'en revenais pas, c'était la première fois que l'on me parlait de toi de cette façon – à l'exception de la famille – il m'a alors expliqué que son père avait été mordu à ses vingts ans et que sa vie était devenue un enfer. Mais que grâce au courage de Rémus Lupin, sorcier ayant participé à la bataille de Poudlard et ayant été décoré à titre posthume de l'Ordre de Merlin, tous les loups-garous comme lui avaient été réhabilité et avaient pu retrouver une vie normale. Bien sûr Hermione est aussi pour beaucoup dans cette évolution, mais c'est bien grâce à toi que les choses ont commencé à changer. Harry qui avait entendu son histoire m'a sourit avant de commencer son cours.

À partir de ce moment, j'ai passé un peu plus de temps avec Tante Hermione, elle travaille au ministère, au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, et elle s'était donc penché sur le cas des loups-garous et a obtenu qu'on les reconnaisse comme sorciers au même titre que les Animagus et qu'ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas subir de discrimination pour l'obtention d'un poste. Elle me parle souvent de toi tu sais, je crois qu'elle t'admirait sincèrement et qu'elle t'admire toujours. Je sais bien que vous ne l'avez pas choisie pour être ma marraine, mais j'ai l'impression d'être proche de toi quand je suis avec elle. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle te connaissait plutôt bien, ayant passé un été entier au Square Grimmault avec l'Ordre et parce qu'elle a correspondu avec toi pendant de nombreuses années. Tu savais qu'elle avait voulu devenir médicomage pendant un moment pour essayer d'améliorer la potion Tue-Loup ? De tous, elle est la seule capable de me décrire l'homme que tu étais. Souvent nos conversations la font pleurer et je me rends compte de combien vous étiez aimés maman et toi.

J'ai aussi rencontré Charlie, quand il m'a vu la première fois, je devais avoir huit ans. Il rentrait pour Noël comme chaque année, mais c'était la première fois que je le passais chez les Weasley.

Il s'est tourné vers moi, après avoir enlacé Ginny, à peine avait-il posé les yeux sur moi qu'il avait fondu en larme en me prenant dans ses bras. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me voulait et il me faisait un peu peur avec toute ses cicatrices. Puis il m'a prit à part et m'a expliqué qu'il était le meilleur ami de maman. Tu le savais ça toi ? Après Noël, il a commencé à m'écrire et au fil du temps on a noué une relation forte, je pense que maman serait heureuse de savoir que son meilleur ami compte autant pour moi qu'Harry. Charlie est finalement revenu vivre en Angleterre avant que je ne rentre à Poudlard, il n'en pouvait plus de vivre loin de sa famille et voulait me faire découvrir tout les secrets de maman. Je suis heureux de savoir qu'elle avait un ami aussi important que lui, tout les ans à son anniversaire, on va sur sa tombe tous les deux, il parle souvent à maman, lui disant combien elle serait fière de moi et combien elle lui manque.

À force de passer du temps avec Charlie et Hermione, j'ai compris que vous n'étiez pas mort à cause d'Harry, non. Vous êtes morts pour nous assurer un avenir tranquille dans un monde en paix et si tu te préoccupais autant d'Harry c'est parce qu'il était le fils de ton meilleur ami n'est-ce pas ? Je ne savais pas tout ce que James et Sirius t'avaient apporté pendant ta scolarité…encore une fois, c'est Hermione qui m'a tout expliqué. C'est aussi elle qui m'a convaincu de parler avec Harry de tout ça, de lui dire que j'avais compris qu'il n'y était pour rien.

Quand je l'ai fait, il était assis dans le salon avec Ginny, ils venaient d'envoyer les trois petits se coucher je me suis installé entre eux et j'ai commencé à parler. Une fois que j'ai eut finit, Ginny a posé sa main sur la mienne et m'a embrassé le front avant de monter se coucher, Harry lui m'a dit qu'il comprenait parfaitement que j'ai pu être en colère puisqu'il s'était longtemps senti coupable de la mort de chacun des sorciers de cette nuit là, mais qu'il était heureux que j'ai compris combien maman et toi aviez apporté au monde sorcier.

J'aime beaucoup Harry et Ginny, tu sais, malgré que je ne sois pas leur fils biologique, ils ne me considèrent en rien comme un étranger. Pour eux je suis leur fils au même titre que James et Albus, ils m'ont même proposé de m'adopter officiellement tout en me laissant la possibilité de garder mon nom de famille. J'ai été tenté par cette proposition, mais je l'ai finalement refusée, ce n'est pas que je ne les considère pas comme ma famille, loin de là, mais toi et maman êtes et resterez mes parents pour toujours et je ne veux pas en avoir d'autres que vous. Quand je leur ai expliqué, ils en avaient les larmes aux yeux et m'ont serré dans leurs bras comme jamais.

Tu sais papa, aujourd'hui Harry nous a appris le sortilège du patronus. Le mien était un loup-garou.

J'aimerais que tu sois là papa.

Teddy.


End file.
